Prison Dragon's Long Awaited Love
by ItsEizanAgain
Summary: Originally titled 'The Unrequited Love'. I, Saji Genshirou, can't explain why the girls in my team are starting to develop romantic feelings for me. Plus, S-So-tan!, confessed to me! the other girls too! They also confessed to me! How the heck I am going to return their love!. Wait!, this is what I waited for so long!. Read too find out!. [POST VOLUME 17]!. Saji X Harem. NO FLAMES


**It is I, WishingForNoErrorsSoHard, who had face his destiny, the MAJOR EXAM after struggling for six semesters equalling three years. I purposely added Issei in the character pool to 'bait' people. LOL, so there is nothing wrong here about Issei.  
**

 **Welcome to my new story, 'The Prison Dragon's Long Awaited Love'. This story takes place after Volume 17 after Saji, sacrificed himself to protect Sona and achieved Balance-Break. Now, we will be seeing this story takes place before the Christmas and we will watch the shenanigans of the Student Council girls clinging to Saji.**

 **The harem in this story will be, Sona, Momo, Ruruko, Meguri, Yura and Reya. I'm still considering Bennia though.**

 **Why did create this story?:**

 **I noticed that there is STILL no Saji X Harem pairings in this site which pisses me off. Instead, they made a Kiba X Koneko or Gasper x Koneko thingy which not much people would like to see. SO HERE IS IT FOLKS! THE FIRST SAJI X HAREM STORY IN THIS SITE! GIMME' APPLAUSE FELLOW READERS! I FEEL LIKE I'M THE FIRST PERSON TO EVER LAND ON MOON MWAHAHAHAHHAHA.**

 **So, in most stories like this. You guys know how it ends right?**

 **Lemon scene and then a party and then it ends there after an epilogue!**

 **Enjoy the story :D**

* * *

[Vritra talking out loud]

 _[Vritra talking inside Saji's head]_

* * *

"The school! Don't!." Sona shouts as she run towards the school which was getting burned. Right in front of her four eyes. In addition of her glasses.

"Sona!." Rias cried out.

"You! damn it!." Rias shot her demonic energy to Walburga who was in the air. One of the Evil Dragons shields her quickly.

"Ohohoho! It's useless heiress of the Gremory! Do you see this? These flames will give critical damage to Devils just by simply touching it and it can't be distinguished that easily!." Walburga laughed as she shoots cross of fire towards the school.

"Sona! get out of there! That place is dangerous!, Ise!." Rias exclaimed to Sona.

"I can't Rias, these Dragons are... pesky!." Issei and Xenovia were fighting the Dragons while guarding each other's back.

"Ohohoho! the Heiress of Sitri family, how pathetic!~. Looking at you just makes me want to vomit, how about I end your life now!." Walburga said and shot crosses of fire towards Sona.

"Sona!." Rias cried out.

"""""Sona-kaichou!""""" The Student Council female members shouted out.

The fire are about to hit Sona until-...

The cross stops right in front of her. That is because there was someone who's is standing in front of her and received the cross. It was...

""""!""""

-Saji who has black flames covering his body is standing there while spreading his arms. Saji acted as Sona's shield and he was getting burnt by the relic's fire. His black flames couldn't kill of the purple flames so it continues to burn Saji.

"AAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!." Saji screams out in agony.

"SAJI!."

"""GEN-CHAN!."""

"GENSHIROU-SENPAI!."

"SAJIII!." Issei screams out.

"Saji... why?!." Sona asked as she shed tears. Saji slumped to the ground and knelt while looking up the sky. As if he was waiting to be punished by divine lightning.

"Why!?... after I rejected you?!."

"...I can't become Hyoudou..."

"!"

"...Hyoudou and I are Pawns that became one around at the same time... He's the kind of guy who will always give his all and always goeas ahead for his friends..." The purple flames started to covers him and the black flames gradually disappearing.

"Saji..." Issei muttered. Apparently, the Evil Dragons and Walburga seized their attacks.

"Even if I get a step closer to him, He goes many steps ahead of me. No matter how much I train myself, he continues to surpass me by miles...I... become so frustrated at myself..."

"The others... my friends who are my comrades... are getting stronger too... Momo-kun, Ruruko-chan, Yura-san, Reya-san, Meguri-kun... they're all begin to surpass me with their own strengths. Without Vritra,... I... am nothing..."

"Gen-chan..." Meguri starts to cry as she watches her comrade slowly dies.

"But, If I can't become Hyoudou. There's something I can do... I found my grand purpose in my life for the first time!."

"I... will become a teacher... I will teach the children who attends the school... I will teach them that there's something they are capable of!."

"Idiot..." Sona cries. She finally realized the readiness of Saji and her own dream has become Saji's dream itself.

Walburga laughs with delight when she hears that.

"Ohohohoho! Look how pathetic your servant are heiress of Sitri family! Look at that school! It's getting burned, burned and burned by me right this instant! You and your servants are all pathetic!. Now, lets burn it more shall we?~." Walburga puts her hand forward and increased the output of the flames.

"AAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!." Saji screamed in agony. The others watch in horror as they witness the punishment. The hell-like punishment to sinners.

"SAJI!." Sona cried out.

"Please...don't look... everyone..."

"It would be fun to see that Devil burn~ So I increased the flame without killing him~. Isn't it great to see how would Devils burn in hell?. Ohohohoho!~." Walburga puts her hand forward again, tensing the flames.

"AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!."

"Gen-chan!." Momo cried out and rushes to Saji, only to be held back by Yura and Reya.

"Let go of me! Gen-chan is... Gen-chan is dying there!."

"That place is dangerous Momo!, you might get yourself killed if you go there!."

"Genshirou-senpai..." Ruruko muttered as she watch Saji screams in pain.

'This is it, I am going to die like this...'

 _[My other half! I have return!."]_

'It's too late Vritra... My life will not be long now. I want to thank you for giving your powers to me... Even though I am just a weak Pawn...'

 _[You are wrong my other half, you are the first possessor that awaken me. You are not weak. It seems you had matured alot when I was gone.]_

'This flames are painful... Vritra.. I feel like my consciousness will fade soon...'

 _[I know my other half. Then lets return the pain to the Witch with our flames. Now, roar with me.]_

'R-roar?...'

 _[Yes. Roar with me, my very first possessor... Remember this words forverer my other half. Pain, means I am growing.]_

"Pain, means... I am growing." Saji said with the remaining energy within him.

"Ohohoho! Well you look at this!~ Is the pain making him him insane?~." Walburga laughed with a sing song tone.

 _[Fear, means I am risking]_

"Fear, means I am risking." Saji stood up and the purple flames slowly disappears. The Evil Dragons and Walburga seized as they sense a strong aura from Saji.

"Guhh! what is this!." Walburga widens her eyes.

 _[Tears, means it mattered]_

"Tears, means it mattered..." The flames on Saji's body had disappeared, leaving only his tattered clothes and blue aura surrounding him. He then finishes his last chant with full of spirits.

"Saji..." Sona muttered.

"I, takes what hurts and let it helps."

"The Prison Dragon King dwelling within me, awaken from your slumber and break your chains." Saji's eyes were covered by his bangs, the blue aura slowly turns in to black flame-like aura.

"I shall rise up to become the True King and surpass the King Of Dragons."

"Stop him!." Walburga shouts and shot crosses of fire to Saji, but the fires were blocked by black flames that acted as a shield to Saji.

"The Golden Gigantis Dragon, Fafnir."

"The Sleeping Dragon of the End, Midgardsormr."

"The Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat."

"The Mischevious Jade Dragon, Yu-Long."

"The Blazing Meteor Dragon, Tannin."

["Surpass the Dragon Kings we shall become!."]

"That voice! Vritra is back?!." Rias exclaimed.

["And we promise that we will show you the black hellish ways and the perfect evil curse!".]. Saji and Vritra finished the chant in unison.

["BALANCE-BREAKER!."] Saji and Vritra shouted out. The aura explodes, and Saji appears in a clad of jet black armor. He has lots of tentacle wings that grows from his back and a long black armored dragon tail. There are also black flames ignited in every part of the armor.

[Malbolge Vritra Promotion!- I, who are like hell-fire of Hell! You dare to call my comrades and my friends pathetic!? If there are ways to defeat you, to achieve my dream and to protect my friends, I will take it!. I don't care if it means the end of me!] Saji's voice said in a mix of Vritra's voice.

"Saji..." Sona muttered. There were pink hues on her face though it wasn't really visible. The other females of Sona's peerage, were smiling with tears on their face. Apparently, they were also blushing. The place once more trembles as Saji roars. Creating fear in Walburga's and the Evil

[Listen to my battle cry! RAAAAAARRRGGGHHHHHH!.] Saji roared and the battle begins between him and Walburga

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

 _ **~The Next Few Days~**_

 _ **~Two Weeks Before Christmas~**_

 _ **~Golden Star Condominium~**_

This... place... is frickin'... huge.

Hello, it is, I, Saji Genshirou. You all know me right? Second-year student, Servant of Sona Sitri and the possessor of the Prison Dragon, Vritra. My friends call me Saji or Saji-kun or even Gen-chan. But you can call me whatever you want. I also have been called 'other half' which is quite weird.

I... am currently standing in front of a door with my luggage and boxes. Why you ask? Well, I am moving here, to an expensive condominium where most of the rich people live. I also moved her because..., Sairaorg-san... gave me the keys... as a 'gift'.

Well, this is what he said...

 _-Genshirou! You showed me insane courage during your fight with Walburga and proved yourself that you possess a pair of steel balls! I want you to take this as a gift from me for reaching Balance-Breaker and for your brave actions!. I also-..._

Even if I reject the gift, Sairaorg-san was too forceful. In the end, I accepted the gift and move here. I don't have any parents... my mom died in an accident and my dad got ill and left the world when I was six and my uncle adopted me. Though, I don't really remember them. So that is why I am free to do whatever I want like... moving here...

So!, here I am! Getting weird stares by other adults that is passing by. In fact, the room that Sairaorg-san gave was on the top floor of the sixty floor condominium which, the rooms here are normally expensive and luxurious. So, isn't it weird for a dull looking teenager to be here?. Well...

It is.

Okaay, lets go inside! It's a cold and windy season, and the time tells it's 2 PM. I want to take a nice bath, before the others come, relax and-...

 _[Don't forget to train, my other half. Also, your comrades will visit you soon .]_

Fine,fine if Vritra-sama says so. Geez, you're so strict, 'Kawaii Akuryuu'. Kukuku

 _[W-w-what did you say?!]_

I said 'Kawaii Akuryuu' (Cute Evil Dragon). Gufufufu.

 _[If you want yourself to get cursed then say it! You should be grateful that I saved you in time that day!.]_

Curse? Huhh, try me!

 _PAAKKK_

Ouucchh! my right hand... moved by itself?!. It just slapped my face!

 _[That is just a hello slap by me, do you want more?.]_

Nononononono! It will be weird if people sees me slapping myself! So stop!.

 _[Then shut up.]_

Erhhh, question: How did you controlled my body?.

[Simple. My soul and your body are connected. Which means I can freely move your body around and feel what you feel. Example, feelings, emotion, pain, cold and hot objects and also... stimulation.]

Waiit... stimulation?

 _[Yeaah. That 'stimulation'... from your important part.]_

Ehhheekk, gross!

 _[I know. Which is why I don't look forward to experience awkward moments.]_

Urrgghhhh! Anyways, lets get back to the topic shall we?

So, I opened the door after unlocking it with a keycard. I entered the room with my luggage. Lets see what a four bedroom, three baths, insanely expensive, super-luxurious and furniture-prepared room has to offer me.

Woaaahhh, this place is huge! The first room that I entered was the living room. There were floor to ceiling windows that showed the view of Kuoh! This is great! since I'm the kind of person who... day dreams alot... especially in class...

* * *

 _PAAMM!_

 _The teacher slams my table._

 _"Earth to Saji! having a good time day dreaming?!."_

 _"Uh-uh-uh! Yes ma'am! I'm sorry!."_

* * *

Huhuhuh, scary. It reminds me of Shinra-fukukaichou's face when she's angry. How can I resist the beautiful landscape outside the class?. Well, habits are habits

The living room are painted gray and the carpets are beige. Fits well with the furniture. Also a flat tv-screen on the wall and a fireplace under it.

Move on to the next one. The kitchen and dining room are also spacious. The counters were arranged in an 'L' shape with a kitchen island in the middle. Also, there were modern kitchen appliances. Ahh, the counter-tops were made out of granite.

Well, I am a person that cooks meals for myself. The dining room and kitchen are separated by a breakfast bar.

This is good for serving food. On the breakfast bar is a coffee brewer(the one called 'douche gusta'? whatever is it), a toaster and a waffle maker.

So, I will check the main bedroom which is obviously for me. The bed which is in the middle of the room and across the door has a small table and a night lamp on it right next to the bed. The bed were king -sized. Such an insult to someone who lives alone like me.

There are also a floor to ceiling window to the left. A computer desk and a chair to the right(I'll place my computer on the desk later). Also, a couch and a flat-screen tv next to a closet at the right corner.

Between the bed and the window, there is a door. That must be the main bathroom. I opened the door and there were granite counter-tops sinks and another door. Which is maybe the bathroom.

I opened the other door and it is the bathroom. The bathroom had a LARGE rectangular tub at the right corner. Also, a shower place at the left corner. I notice there is a small window between the two corners which give a bit of light to the not-so-nature-friendly bathroom space. (If you know what I mean).

Haaaa, I've already check on all the places including the other bedrooms and the washroom. Now, time to take out my stuff and arrange it. I will also take a bath before the others come to visit. Ohh, when I meant 'others', my friends from the Student Council.

 _[My other half, are you still upset?]_

What? No. Do you mean... that?

 _[Yes. Are you still upset about the fact that she rejected you?]_

-!

*Sigh*. I am not upset anymore Vritra. She deserves a better man than me. When I said 'She', I mean Sona-kaichou.

This is what happened earlier in Auros Academy. The night before Walburga's attack. Kaichou says that she will marry the person who can beat her in a game of chess. W-well, I invited her to play a friendly chess match with me. It wasn't a challenge though just... If I can beat her in that match, she would surely look up to me. I practiced and practiced playing chess before I invited her, until I am sure that I could defeat her.

In the end, I was defeated easily. I felt embarrassed of myself. After I was defeated by her... she.. she... Ughhh, tell them Author-san...

 **Author-san: Got it bro. Go get yourself a glass of Tequila to ease your sorrow. There are bottles of Tequila in the cabinet under the kitchen island.**

I'm underage dammit. Wait-Heyy look at you! You're a total minor! You're even younger than me!

 **Author-san: Eeerrrr, lets go to the flashback shall we?.**

* * *

 _"Forget about it." Said Sona who was sitting across Saji in her office. Between them were a finished chess match._

 _"F-forget about what, Kaichou?."_

 _"You thinked that you can defeat me in chess and marry someone like me? Who has better intelligence than you?." Sona said calmly._

 _"What? No! I didn't-..."_

 _"You are easy to read Saji. I can tell that you tried to defeat me and make me your bride."_

 _"I..-I... Uhhh..."_

 _Sona then stood up from her seat and walked to the exit door. She stopped in front of the door and says calmly._

 _"There is no way in this world that I will ever look up to a person like you. Though I treat you like a little brother. Forget about chasing me Saji, there are a lot more men and women in this world that you and I can find. There are more than sky and earth that separates us." Sona continues._

 _"Listen, Saji. Lets assume that none of this happen. Do I make myself clear?."_

 _"I... understand..."_

 _"Good." Sona walked out calmly, leaving an upset Saji behind._

* * *

After what happened, I decided to forget about her and move on. Maybe I should take Momo-kun or Ruruko-chan after all.

 _[How about both?.]_

-!

You sir... are right. Wait-No!.

 _[Why not? I'm sure both of them are... pure and delectable...]_

Yes! Both of them are! But I can't just take both! it's.. it's!

 _[It's what?]_

*sigh* I don't know. I guess I should take them both huhh?

 _[The choice is yours. However, it's not just both of them this time...]_

Vritra says that with a hint of an evil chuckle. Wait? there is another girl that has a crush on me?

 _[You have to find out on your own my other half. Ever since you obtain Balance-Breaker and declared that you will protect your friends, there are girls in your team that developed romantic feelings towards you. When I meant 'girls', there are 'girls'. Kukuku]_

What?! You can't be kidding me? Are you sure?! Momo-kun and Ruruko-chan is already enough for me! But taking another?!. And what do you mean by 'girls'!? and not 'girl'!?. Are you telling me there are more than one?!.

Then that means I have a chance to have a harem?! like Hyoudou?!

 _[Looks like you'll have your hands full. Kukuku. This will be awkward for both of us males.]_

Gahh Vritra! Stop iiiiiiiit!

* * *

"Fuhhh the hot bath was nice~."

 _[Indeed my other half.]_

Vritra says that with a satisfied tone. Well, his soul and my body are connected. So I think he also felt that.

I am currently in the living room, sitting on one of the couches after litting up the fireplace wearing a simple a yellow long sleeved shirt and a trousers. I took a bath after unboxing all of my stuffs and arrange it in their respective places of course.

Welp, there will be guests coming here soon so I think its a good idea that I prepare some tea and snacks first.

Ohh and by the way, I found out that the cabinets and the fridge in the kitchen are filled with the Underworld's and Heaven's food products before I moved here. I guess that Boss Sairaorg prepared it. Ahhhh! he is so generous! If he was here I would actually hug him!.

* * *

"AACCHOOOM!." Uuhh, I, Sairaorg Bael sneezed the third time in a row today. Am I catching a flu?.

"Hhaa! Lord Sairaorg!, Japanese culture says that if a person sneezes three times in a row, someone is mentioning the one who sneezes and it is a good sign!."

My maid says that while having her eyes shining.

"Is it? Then it must be my lucky day after doing such deeds!. Yossh! I have to train harder!. Hopefully, it is Hyoudou who wants to fight me once more! Or Genshirou!I really want to fight him! He just achieved Balance-Breaker! It will be great to test out his skills with Balance-Breaker!."

"I- I think so Lord-Sairaorg..."

* * *

I was humming a song while preparing tea and snacks for the guests. When I meant guests, there are my friends from the Student Council as I mentioned earlier.

The time tells it's 3:28 PM now and Yura-san just called me that they are coming at 3 and a half. Which tells me that they will be here soon.

"Booh."

"Sweet mother of!." Holy-shit! It's Bennia-chan with her mask on. She appeared from the ceiling while hanging onto her scythe.

"Dammit Bennia! Don't scare me like that!." I yelled out after I stood up.

 _[It was actually terrifies me a bit. Huuuhhh.]_

So you're jumped as well!?

"Hihi, sorry for intruding." She jumps off from the ceiling after taking off her mask. Her scythe and the mask vanished into blue particles afterwards. Hey, she looks cute in casual clothing.

"Huhhh, you could use the door next time. You can't just crawl out from a wall or a ceiling or a floor like that. It would freak people out."

"I see." She says in a rather ignoring tone.

"Anyways, where are the others? Are they outside?."

"I guess they are still in the elevator. I used my powers to get up here faster."

Wait don't tell me...

"Wait! you mean that you crawled from other people's walls too!?."

"Yes."

Whaaatt!? People will see you passing ceilings after ceilings! They will think their place is haunted!

"But people seem not to notice me. So I think it's fine doing it."

Even you say that so hopefully! They-...

DING DONG

Never mind... they're here.

"Ahh the doorbell. I'll get it." She ran to the door childishly. Even if she is a creepy-reaper, she is cute when she acts like a normal young girl.

I placed the pot and tea cups on a tray and brought it to the living room where the entrance door is.

"Gen-chan!." Meguri reacted when she saw me. The others also came in. I placed the tray on the round table and went to them. Wow, they're all in their casual clothes. Even though Sona-kaichou is there, I'll try to act normally around her.

"Yo."

I simply greeted. Unexpectedly, Momo-kun suddenly hugged me with a slightly teary eyes. Ruruko-chan made a jealous face seeing Momo-kun here hugged me first. Ehh? I don't know but why are the others (except Rugal-san and Shinra-senpai) look teary?.

"Hello Gen-chan, it's good to see you."

Momo-kun says that as she leans her head on my shoulder. I understand why, she feared that I actually die that day.

After I woke up in a hospital, she quickly hugged me for an hour while crying so badly. She is caring towards me after all. Why am I blind to see her love towards me? I'm such a fool. Everyone were scared that I would die that day. Even Hyoudou cried like I cried over him when he returned from the Dimensional Gap.

 _[Though, that panties bastard ruin the battle mood with his three-minutes so called cooking show...]_

I agree Vritra...

"It's good to see you too, Momo-kun." I patted her head afterwards. Her face turned happy and nodded. Ruruko-chan and... Meguri-kun? hugged me and greeted me afterwards. I thought that Meguri-kun has a crush that she likes?.

"I brought some flowers." Rugal-san says that and handed out white flowers in a basket. I thanked him and took it. Even though he is a delinquent looking person, he is actually the peaceful one.

Later, they took a tour by themselves in the room(house). I talked to all of them but Kaichou. I thought that she would forget about that night. But, it seems she didn't.

After the tour, they all sat in the living room while I grabbed some snacks that I forgot. As I was in the kitchen, rummaging the cabinets, an unexpected person appears. Ohh its Kaichou.

"Ahh, Kaichou. Do you have anything you want?." I asked nicely, though she maybe had forgotten the thing between us.

"C-can you call me So-tan from n-now on,..."

"G-gen-chan." the word 'Gen-chan' echoes through my mind as I collapse to the floor and started to lose consciousness.

 _[Gen-chan, Gen-chan, Gen-chan, Gen-chan...]_

Ohh it's you dammit! Ehh?-huuhhhh...

 _[Good, he fainted. Kukuku.]_

* * *

 **AND CUT!**

 **That is all for the first chapter!. Sorry for the cliffhanger though, that is the only way I could end the first chapter.. or any stories! AND CHAPTER! SERIOUSLY, IT SEEMS THAT I ENDED MOST OF MY WRITTEN CHAPTERS WITH A CLIFFHANGER.**

 **So, Bennia could possibly be in Saji's harem. Would you agree? I guess I'll make a poll for that.**

 **To end this, I hope for good reviews, a lot of favs and follows to see that if this story is worth continuing. So, that is it!.**


End file.
